The present invention relates to cable testers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a microprocessor based cable tester capable of testing and detecting a plurality of standard wiring configurations or schemes.
Cable testers are known and widely used for testing wiring installations. Such cable testers; test continuity, identify common twisted-pair wiring faults for selected standard wiring configurations or schemes. Such cable testers aid in identifying and correcting wiring errors and faults. A continuing need exists for cable testers to provide more information in a manner that an installer or user can quickly verify a wiring scheme or identify a fault or error and initiate a repair thereof.